Sailor Latorn, the lonely girl
by iysmyyh4ever
Summary: okay this is about my sailor scout okay? Her name is violet blah blah blah.....she's told all about in this fan fic. well please R&R and no flames please!
1. Default Chapter

"Violet, hunny, I need to speak with u," Queen Serenity said to the young girl with light violet hair who was holding a newborn child that had golden hair. I looked up saw the sadness in the queen's eyes.  
  
"whats wrong mama?"I asked after following the queen to another room leaving the newborn with father.   
  
"You'll have to go Violet,"she said tears now sliding down face.  
  
"Go? Where?" I asked with pure curiousity, since is only 4 years old hasn't left the castle much.  
  
"To the galaxy Latorn. You have the powers of the galaxy, you're not able to control this kingdom," the queen said looking towards a window.  
  
"Okay......how long will I stay? A week? a month maybe?" asked still not getting it.  
  
"For your life dear."  
  
"My life?? but Y??? I want to stay here with serena! She's my little sister! She needs me!" I said starting to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry dear, but you have to go today,"the Queen said, and suddenly she seemed to disappear, though it was only self going to the planet latorn.   
  
"Momma? momma??!" I yelled running around a planet that was already mostly dead, the people fighting with each other.  
  
"I'm sorry dear, I love u, please forgive me," the queen said quietly to the wind, though somehow I heard it. The queen then walked back to the room where her husband was. She sat down next to him and started to cry, even he was crying silently. They both loved their daughters, but it was safer for both of them to be where they are now.   
  
"you should be quieter miss," a small cat that was black though seemed to be a dark violet said walking up to the girl who was crying for her mother.  
  
"Who are u?" I asked wiping eyes, suddenly feeling like I could trust the cat.  
  
"I am satine, your guardian. I will help you through your fights," the cat said bowing slightly, the crescent moon with a star in the middle was easily visible now.  
  
"I see....well I guess you'll be my friend then satine," I said picking her up and hugging her close to me, "But what do I do now? How am I going to stop them from fighting??"  
  
"They are under control by the negaverse, you need to reawaken their memories."  
  
"but how? how can I do that?"  
  
"Just stand up and snap your fingers," Satine said grinning slightly. I just looked at her confused, then sat her down gently next to me, stood up and snapped fingers. Instantly a rainfall of dark and light violet ribbons engulfed me, when they finally disappeared it revealed self as a young but powerful sailor scout. My two main colors were dark and light violet, the skirt being dark violet and longer then the others scouts, being to my knees. Self didn't wear any gloves but did have perfectly manicured dark violet nails with a light violet star in the middle. Boots were much like the sailor scout uranus, how self knew this was impossible to know, but they were dark violet with a light violet star at the top. Earrings were dark violet stars with a couple beads that led down to a light violet star and around neck was a dark violet choker with a light violet star in the middle. The brooch upon chest was a dark violet star with a light violet star in the middle, and next to self was a light violet staff with a dark violet orb at the top that had a light violet star in the middle of it. Hair of course was still the light violet color it had been before and dark violet eyes were emotionless unlike they usually were. Even though my main sign was a star, in the middle of each light violet star was a golden crescent moon. I blinked once, and a dark violet star with a light violet star in the middle appeared on forehead and both were surrounded by a crescent moon. I looked at self holding the staff and gasped.  
  
"What the heck??!! What is this??" I asked Satine who was still smiling.  
  
"You are Sailor Latorn, that is your strongest form as the scout of Latorn. Though you do have another form," Satine said.  
  
"Another form? whats that?"  
  
"Well, no one other then I know this right now. But you must know yourself, though you will hardly ever use it."   
  
"Well what is it Satine?"  
  
"You are not only the guardian of the galaxy Latorn, Violet. You are also the guardian of space, the one that will protect everyone and everything, the one that will make sure that it will never be destroyed," Satine said looking straight at Violet.  
  
"Guardian of space.......? Thats...........impossible..........I mean. I'm just a scout, right? I'm just a normal princess....."said refusing to believe it.  
  
"You may see for yourself in a few mo ments, but first we need to take care of this planet. So hold your staff in the air and yell Latorn healing beam." I just stared at her a moment then nodded doing what she had said. As I held up my staff I yelled, "Latorn healing beam!" a dark and light violet beam suddenly shot out from the orb at the top of the staff, it went all around the planet healing everybody, making them instantly stop fighting. Once it was done the beam disappeared and I looked around the place in amazement, "Woah..." I mumbled looking around the place. Everybody was unconscious at the time and would be for several hours. I looked at them worried that I killed them somehow. As if reading my mind satine said, "Don't worry, they're fine. They're just weak from it. THough I see u are in perfect condition still, just as I thought you would be. Now hold your hand up and yell space crystal power." I nodded and did as she said once again, "Space Crystal Power!" Suddenly a flood of black ribbons that had small dots that were of every color of the rainbow engulfed me, and when they disappeared it revealed me to be a lot different then I was before. The outfit was much like the Sailor Star's outfit, how I knew this I never did figure out. The complete outfit was made of the dark ribbons that had engulfed me before, boots were just like before though there wasn't a star on them just a crescent moon that was surrounded by a pair of wings. A few strips of ribbon crisscrossed up my stomach connecting the bottom pair of shorts to the top part. Just as before there wasn't gloves, but nails were painted black with little dots of every color of the raibow, and in the middle of every nail there was a crescent moon with a pair of wings. The broach sat upon chest a crescent moon with a star in the middle of it that was the same color as my outfit. Earrings were the same color stars as out fit, with silver beads that led down to a silver crescent moon. Around neck there was a black choker just like outfit with a silver crescent moon in the middle and a black star in the middle of the moon. On forhead there was a silver cresecnt moon though it seemed to be ontop of a dark star with the dots on it just like the rest of my outfit. Hair was a little dark then before, while eyes were the same emotionless ones as before. Next to self a sold black staff appeared and at the top of the staff there was a small globe that had several swirling white spots in it. I blinked once then looked at my self and bit back a scream.  
  
"What the?! I am what u said Satine??!!" I said looking at her with slightly frightened eyes. (oh yeah and every cresent moon on self was silver just so u know)  
  
"Yes, you doubted me Violet?" I nodded slightly and then looked at the staff that I was now holding.   
  
"strange........it seems that the spots in the globe is moving......." I said quietly staring at the swirling spots.  
  
"They are Violet, what you are looking at is a minature map of space that is just like the real one. Whenever a galaxy needs u the staff will appear and that galaxy will glow its respective color." Satine stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"I see, question satine, whats the deal with all the dots on my black outfit?"  
  
"Each dot represents a planet or star, when one is in need of help it will star glowing, that is if u are transformed. If you are not transformed then u will just feel it and will need to transform to know what one it is."  
  
"I see. Satine, isn't there a scout that can see the future and past? Like a scout of time?"  
  
"Yes, the sailor scout of Pluto is the main scout that guards the door of time. You have all the powers of every scout in every galaxy Violet, so you techniqually guard the gate of time also."  
  
"I see, if I can do all this stuff, then I'll be able to go back to the solar system right?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"You are not suppose to unless u are needed there. I'm sorry Violet, but u are not allowed to go just to see your younger sister." 


	2. just a note

NOT A CHAPTER  
  
okay question y'all (and yes I said y'all...the south is getting to me.....) I've gotten a review on my stories by 1 person for each story..please review if u want me to continue writing okay? thank you....most appreciated. and no I will try to stop using my internet lingo though I doubt I can so don't flame me for it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okays well thats all......please review!  
  
PS- y'all can email me too. it has my email in my file thing 


End file.
